<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Thousand Shades of Blue by Estrella_Sebaek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653358">A Thousand Shades of Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrella_Sebaek/pseuds/Estrella_Sebaek'>Estrella_Sebaek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EXO - 1 Song 1 Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cheating, DMUMT, EXO - 1 Song 1 Story, I don’t know what to tag, Inspired by EXO’s song, Lies, M/M, One Night Stand, SIGN, i love sebaek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrella_Sebaek/pseuds/Estrella_Sebaek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll bring you all around the world, to hear echoes of the waves of different seas, to engrave a thousand shades of blue into your mind.”</p><p>Since then, blue had become Baekhyun’s favourite colour. </p><p>Until it is no longer so.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EXO - 1 Song 1 Story [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sign 01.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone, I’m Estrella :) This is not the first Sebaek story I’ve written but it’s the first one I translated to English and decided to post here. I am by no means a good writer but I just love them so much!!! </p><p>The story was inspired by EXO’s song “Sign” and it contained lyrics of the song in each chapter. When DMUMT was out I planned on doing a “1 Song 1 Story” challenge but due to whatever reasons I stopped after completing 3 of them... There isn’t much plot in this story (and I didn’t write any smut although it started with a one night stand). I guess I was just gloomy and moody when I wrote this back then. The original version was titled “Sign” but I think it deserves a slightly more aesthetic title...</p><p>English is not my native language so please excuse me for any grammatical mistakes. Translation is indeed an interesting process coz you will realise that certain emotions and tones are really “lost in translation” :P This used to be written in form of fragments of memory. I hope it didn’t turn out to be too weird.</p><p>Happy reading! :)</p><p>BGM &amp; Lyrics: Sign - EXO<br/>Eng Lyrics @ lyricskpop</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✧<br/>
<em>적막에 잠긴 공기<br/>
Air trapped in the silence<br/>
얼음 위를 걷듯 불안해<br/>
I’m anxious, like walking on ice<br/>
끝없는 이 악몽을<br/>
Stop this endless nightmare<br/>
멈춰줘 더 늦기 전에<br/>
Before it’s too late</em></p>
<p>✧<br/>
<em>Baekhyun-ah,</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Okinawa has changed a lot,<br/>
Just like the two of us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Happy Birthday.<br/>
Are you... doing well?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun<br/>
6 May 2018</em>
</p>
<p>✧<br/>
The child on the postcard was standing on Kume Island, showing the brightest smile.<br/>
<em>Just like the two of us.</em></p>
<p>If you could speak to yourself five years ago, what would you say?<br/>
Baekhyun would tell himself back in 2013 -</p>
<p>
  <em>Never go to Okinawa. </em>
</p>
<p>✧<br/>
Autumn, 18 November 2013</p>
<p>Byun Baekhyun thought he deserved a relaxing and tension-free vacation after completing a stressful project with almost-impossible deadline. He lost count on how many expressos he had swallowed, how many dinners he had skipped and how many pounds he had lost. Anyway, who cares? His finally submitted his design to the client and it’s over now! He searched online for recommendation of latest popular travel destination. After discovering there was a newly opened hot spring resort in Okinawa, it came to his mind that his bestie always said Okinawa is the best place for rest, enjoy life or simply do nothing. <em>Il Dolce Far Niente.</em> Ahha. </p>
<p><em>So here it is, Okinawa. </em>Baekhyun made up his mind in a split second.</p>
<p>Flight tickets, booked. Hotel reservation, done. Luggage, packed. Baekhyun locked his apartment door, felt excited for his well-deserved break after this stressful and exhausting year. The best thing of travelling on your own was you can literally GO right after you made the decision, without the need to consider or cater anyone else’s DOs and DON’Ts. Basically, it saved up a hell amount of time, work, unnecessary arguments or eventually unwilling compromises. That’s why Baekhyun enjoyed travelling on his own, a lot. He was a free soul enjoying wandering around different cities over the world. </p>
<p>The flight landed on Naha Airport. </p>
<p>Baekhyun closed his eyes, giving his full attention to the brand new smell of foreign air. He inhaled, exhaled, repeated and enjoyed this sensation for a couple of minutes. He smiled to himself, <em>it’s gonna be a nice vacation.</em> Baekhyun hummed a light and cheerful meloldy that matched perfectly with the soft wind and warm sun. He spent the late afternoon wandering aimlessly at Kokusaidori, the infamous International Street in Okinawa. He tried out different Okinawa dishes and even had a taste of the pineapple favoured beer. With a satisfied stomach, he returned to the hot spring resort ready for his most-anticipated activity - ONSEN!</p>
<p>He went to the public hot spring after getting changed in his room. He was extremely thrilled and couldn’t wait to throw himself into the hot water. The place was unexpectedly quiet at this hour. <em>Perhaps people are still out for dinner and drinks </em>- Baekhyun thought. He sat at a corner of the onsen, closed his eyes and let his whole body relax. His nerves were stimulated by the hot water, his tense muscles and joints were relieved and his skin was moisturised by the bath water. </p>
<p>Baekhyun felt like he was in heaven, or paradise, or whatever fancy name you wanted to label it. The tension was gone and he finally felt, after all the dreadful things, alive.</p>
<p>✧<br/>
Oh Sehun gazed at the petite figure sitting at the far end of the pool. That good looking guy, with his eyes closed, lips slightly parted, head leaning back, looked HOT - as hot as the bath water, or maybe even hotter, in Sehun’s eyes. Sehun had not seen such a beautiful guy for a while. No, this guy was BEYOND beautiful. His features especially his nose and jawline were sharp, his lips were pink and soft looking, his moisturised skin was literally glowing under the dim light. </p>
<p>While Sehun was so concentrated in appreciating the good looking guy, that guy opened his eyes and held his gaze with Sehun’s. They stared at each other for a few seconds, after that the guy stood up and walked pass Sehun with an expressionless face, completely ignored the eye contact happened moments ago. Sehun couldn’t stop locking his eyes on the enticing body passing by. He swallowed and stood up, tracing the elegant steps left by the guy, who was nowhere to be seen. </p>
<p>✧<br/>
Baekhyun realised that someone was staring at him from afar. To be more exact, a heavenly handsome guy who looked way too good to be real. <em>Why is he staring at me like this, am I that good looking?</em> Baekhyun chuckled. He wanted to give another onsen a try, hence he went outdoor, intentionally not paying any attention to the heavenly handsome guy. He stepped into an open-air standing hot spring. Leaning on the poolside with crossed arms, he indulged himself in the pleasant night view formed by the tranquil dark navy sky, numerous blinking stars and the soft late autumn breeze.</p>
<p>The comfortable silence was soon disturbed by some plopping sound, signalling someone had just stepped into the pool. Baekhyun turned his head and saw the same heavenly handsome guy walking towards him at a tardy pace, at the same time staring at him with a small smile on his face.</p>
<p>“It looks like you are here on your own.” The guy initiated the conversation with a husky voice. “If so, why don’t you stay with me for a while?” He spoke in such a sexy way that made Baekhyun’s heart palpitate. </p>
<p>Not until now Baekhyun got a chance to take a thorough look at the guy. He was taller than Baekhyun by half a head, with broad shoulders, perfect figures and well-toned abs. <em>It seems like he is a regular visitor to the gym... Argh, life is so unfair. Why don’t I have such appealing model-like body? </em>Baekhyun pouted. </p>
<p>“Why are you travelling alone?” The sexy guy broke the awkward silence.</p>
<p>“Living is boring, while life is tough. <em>Tough and tiring.</em>” Baekhyun sighed.</p>
<p>A few seconds later, the sexy guy whispered into Baekhyun’s ear -<br/>
<em>“Then, do you wanna try something more exhilirating?”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sign 02.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✧<br/>
<em>내가 기다리는 그 대답을<br/>
The answer I’m waiting for<br/>
너는 이미 알고 있는데<br/>
You already know it<br/>
적당히 넘어갈 생각은 마<br/>
Don’t even think of letting it slide<br/>
차라리 나를 밀어내<br/>
Just push me away instead</em></p>
<p>✧<br/>
Sehun leaned forward slowly, closing the distance between the two. He kissed the good looking guy’s soft lips gently, the guy didn’t turn his face. <em>That’s a good sign,</em> Sehun thought. His lips tasted like <em>Manuka honey</em>, sweet and dangerously addictive. </p>
<p>He withdrew a bit, then kissed the guy again. He still didn’t move. The kiss only lasted for 3 seconds, short enough not to scare the other away, but long enough for him to savour the sweetness. He smelt like mint, pure and refreshing. Sehun continued staring at the guy.</p>
<p>The other’s face was hard to read, but the gaze was complex and intense. Sehun moved closer again, speaking with his lips almost touching the guy’s ear -<br/>
“You don’t even bother to give me some reactions, huh?” He spoke with the same smile.</p>
<p>Sehun stared at Baekhyun with a teasing look, without waiting for the response to his quetsion, he grabbed Baekhyun’s wrist, pinned him to the wall at the side of the pool and kissed him nonstop. Sehun kissed him aggressively, trying to taste every single bit of Baekhyun’s mouth. The kiss was so intense that it made Baekhyun breathless. He passively responded to Sehun with a shivering body, his brain barely functioning.</p>
<p>Sehun grabbed Baekhyun’s waist with his right hand, touching his soft skin back and forth. Two half-naked bodies were clinging to one another, heavy panting could be heard here and there. Sehun felt like he is having a temperature higher than the bath water. There was only one single thought left in his lust occupied mind - to bring this guy back and turn him into a hot mess. </p>
<p>Baekhyun couldn’t move his body, it felt like all energy was consumed by that sexy monster. Yet, he didn’t want the kiss to stop. It was too wonderful - definitely the best kiss he had ever had in his whole life. They kept kissing, kissing and kissing. The monster didn’t let him go until he ran out of breath and almost coughed. Baekhyun realised that the second the touching lips parted, he already started to miss the passionate kiss.</p>
<p>Sehun touched Baekhyun’s swollen lips with his finger. Baekhyun’s cheeks were rosy like he was drunk, his droopy eyes went teary after the kiss marathon. Sehun couldn’t stop imagining Baekhyun lying under him on bed with this irresistible expression. He couldn’t stand this anymore, not even a second. He took Baekhyun’s hand, passed him a dry towel and walked towards the exit.</p>
<p>“Where are we going?” Baekhyun finally caught his breath and spoke.</p>
<p>“Where do you think?” Sehun’s voice sounded huskier than before.</p>
<p>“You are such an amazing kisser. I didn’t enjoy enough just now so I am bringing you back for an encore. Satisfied with this answer?” He continued with a smirk.</p>
<p>“This...”</p>
<p>“If not, let me get straight to the point. I want you. <strong>I. Want you. Now.</strong>” Sehun stepped closer to Baekhyun from behind, murmured while rubbing the lower half of his body against Baekhyun’s buttock. </p>
<p>
  <em>“Let’s try something exhilarating.”</em>
</p>
<p>✧<br/>
Never in his life had Baekhyun thought that one day he would travel alone and ended up on a complete stranger’s bed, let alone the bed of a damn hot guy. Baekhyun had never been a casual playboy. This incidence was beyond shocking and was completely unexpected. As if he was drugged, he didn’t resist, he didn’t struggle. Perhaps it was the effect of alcohol, perhaps it was Sehun’s intense gaze, perhaps it was his forceful moves, perhaps it was just the impulsive lust that made Baekhyun surrendered himself to Sehun willingly, allowing Sehun to intrude him again and again. It wasn’t until Baekhyun woke up in Sehun’s arms that he realised what he has done.</p>
<p>One night stand.<br/>
Spellbound.<br/>
Desire.</p>
<p>The terms that had always been uncorrelated with Baekhyun’s life suddenly magnified in front of him. </p>
<p>While Baekhyun was spacing out with a half-open mouth, Sehun woke and tightened his hug. He smiled and pecked on Baekhyun’s cheek.</p>
<p>“You woke so early, aren’t you tired?” Sehun spoke in a playful way.</p>
<p><em>My whole body sores like hell and I can barely move now, what do you think?! </em>Baekhyun widened his eyes and roared in his mind.</p>
<p>“Well... since you still look rather energetic, I guess I need to work harder tonight.” Sehun teased with his usual smirk.</p>
<p>“What..?!!!” Baekhyun let out a helpless scream.</p>
<p>Baekhyun thought it was only a ONE-night stand.<br/>
It turned out EVERY NIGHT was a one-night stand.</p>
<p>✧<br/>
<em>I must have gone insane. How could I let this happened?!<br/>
And... how could I possibly enjoyed it that much?!<br/>
Anyway, it’s gonna be just a one-week trip. It won’t go beyond that. No no.</em><br/>
Baekhyun tried to convince himself that this rendezvous co-arranged by <em>Eros and Peitho </em>will soon be left in Okinawa as a fading memory.</p>
<p>Baekhyun spent the rest of his trip with Sehun. They walked, they drove, they sailed to every corner of Okinawa. </p>
<p>“Why are you here alone?” Baekhyun lied on the beach on Kume Island.</p>
<p>“Family issues. I just need a break, I guess.” Sehun responded while staring at the cerulean sea.<br/>
Baekhyun decided not to follow up on this question. He was not in a position to ask further. They barely knew each other, after all.</p>
<p>They spoke about everything, work, dreams, life, anything you could think of. Baekhyun was surprised to find so many similarities between the two of them. He never thought that he would meet somebody, who was gonna turn his world upside down, in this tiny foreign place.</p>
<p>They held hands on the street, embraced at seaside, kissed in the bar, finished the rest of the routine in their room. They barely knew each other, yet, they felt like they have known each other for decades, as if they had been intimate lovers all the way.</p>
<p>Baekhyun found it hard to define this relationship. They were more than just sex partners, but obviously less than couples. At the same time, he wondered if defining a relationship with someone who couldn’t even be considered a friend would sound too impetuous.</p>
<p>Sehun, if he had to be completely honest with himself, enjoyed spending his time with Baekhyun. They just met a couple of days ago, and now they already had good rapport with one another. He never believed in love at first sight, but he knew Baekhyun was a special one, an exception, a new definition, the moment they met.</p>
<p>“I’ll bring you all around the world, to hear echoes of the waves of different seas, to engrave a thousand shades of blue into your mind.” Sehun made the promise while hugging Baekhyun from the back at Emerald Beach.</p>
<p>✧<br/>
Baekhyun didn’t take the promise seriously. It sounded like some sweet impulsive guff. Yet, he took his words back when he saw Sehun waiting for him outside his apartment building for two consecutive weeks. He finally realised, this <em>N-night stand</em>, was still a to-be-continued drama with scripts written using present continuous tense.</p>
<p>They were together in a month’s time. He held his hands, he pulled him into a tight hug. He bought him a bunch of red roses, he gladly took them. He confessed, he accepted. They kissed, they finished the remaining routine at home (which was not a surprise at all). Everything was so smooth, it happened so naturally. </p>
<p>Sehun asked Baekhyun to move in with him. He was a freelance travel columnist and Baekhyun was a fashion designer. They could both work remotely at home, allowing the lovebirds to spend every moment together. They concentrated on their work silently most of the time, but the lovebirds were so in love that air in the house smelt like cotton candy and even silence sounded more melodic than the Blue Danube. </p>
<p>Due to the flexibility of their work schedule, they had more spare time for travel. They had footprints on every continent. They had been to Whitehaven Beach in Australia, Aegean Sea in Greece, Komodo Island’s pink beach in Indonesia, Strait of Gibraltar between Spain and Morocco, even the Dead Sea in Israel. Sehun made his best effort to keep his promise, accompanying Baekhyun chasing the thousand shades of blue. </p>
<p>
  <em>Since then, blue had become Baekhyun’s favourite colour.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone, thanks for reading! Many people said it is the easiest to make a promise and the hardest to keep it. Let’s see what will happen next. Have a very good week :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sign 03.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✧<br/>
<em>엇갈린 눈빛<br/>
Our gazes missing each other<br/>
걷잡을 수도 없이 번진 의심<br/>
Doubts spreading in a way we can’t stop<br/>
비밀을 감춘 듯한 너의 Sign sign sign<br/>
Hiding a secret, your sign sign sign<br/>
이제 그만 Don’t lie lie lie<br/>
Now stop it, don’t lie lie lie</em>
</p><p>✧<br/>
6 May 2014</p><p>The lovebirds went to Boracay in the Philippines to celebrate Baekhyun’s birthday.</p><p>“Hey, close your eyes.” Sehun said in a gentle voice after pecking on Baekhyun’s cheek. Baekhyun obeyed and closed his eyes, gradually tilted his body to lean on Sehun’s left shoulder, one of his favourite part of Sehun’s body.</p><p>“Now open your eyes.” Baekhyun saw a mini-sized cake in a 3-dimensional globe shape placed in front of him. </p><p>“Happy birthday. My world, my galaxy, my universe.” After kissing Baekhyun softly on his lips, Sehun gave him a small box.<br/>
“Open it.”</p><p>It was a pair of couple rings. There was a sentence engraved inside the rings -<br/>
<em>Je t'aimerais pour l'éternité.<br/>
I will love you forever.<br/>
I will spend my whole life, loving you.</em></p><p>Baekhyun could not hold back his tears, he hid himself inside Sehun’s embrace and sobbed quietly. Sehun just made the most beautiful promise to him. Sehun held Baekhyun tightly, smiled and wished this promise will be fulfilled.</p><p>This perfect moment was our eternity. </p><p>
  <em>My dear Baekhyun, promise me.<br/>
If we are no longer together one day, for whatever reason it might be, please remember we have once owned our fairytale-like eternity here. Please don’t forget there has been a person, who has loved you with all his heart, his mind and his soul. Please don’t erase him from your memory. Please believe that he poured his heart out when he said you mean the world to him.</em>
</p><p>✧<br/>
Baekhyun had become busy with work recently. He was working with one of his friend on a collaboration project and had spent days and nights in his friend’s studio. At least 3 nights out of a week he returned home after mid-night. After taking a hot bath, Baekhyun pulled his exhausting body onto the bed, extended his hands and hugged the soundly slept Sehun from behind. He fell asleep within seconds. Sehun opened his eyes and turned around, holding Baekhyun tighter. There were something flashing in Sehun’s eyes, yet nobody knew what it was.</p><p>Sehun had been spending less time in the apartment recently. Baekhyun knew that his mother was not feeling well and Sehun needed to stay in his parents’ house in the suburb. There had been an unspoken promise among the two, they rarely talked about family. If one didn’t mention, the other wouldn’t ask. In any case, relationship was a topic between the two and no one else. Whether the family supported or opposed their relationship, it didn’t matter - at least that was how Baekhyun thought.</p><p>✧<br/>
It was already Christmas when both of them got less occupied and could really spend time together. They were both not too festive, so they just spent their Christmas at home, cooking a cosy dinner and watching Netflix afterwards. </p><p>The streets were covered in white, snowflakes were dancing freely outside the window and pedestrians on the road were exhaling white mist. Christmas decoration could be seen everywhere, making this small city rather Christmassy. There was a choir singing Christmas carols nearby. </p><p>
  <em>Through the years we all will be together<br/>
If the fates allow<br/>
Hang a shining star upon the highest place<br/>
So have yourself a merry little Christmas</em>
</p><p>“So, Sehunie, it’s our second Christmas together.” Baekhyun whispered in his honey-like voice.</p><p>“And there is more to come my dear.” Sehun petted Baekhyun’s fluffy hair, touched his cheek, held his chin and turned his face around to look at him in his eyes.</p><p>“I love you.” Their lips touched. Even if they had kissed countless times, Sehun still found Baekhyun’s soft lips incurably addictive. He grabbed Baekhyun’s waist, pulled him close to sit on his laps, Sehun smirked -</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s try something exhilarating.”</em>
</p><p><em>Why am I the one suffering from exhaustion and feeling like getting hit by a truck every time? </em>Baekhyun pouted, got up and walked towards the washroom. Yet, he knew from the bottom of his heart that he enjoyed being handled like that. Sehun was so aggressive, and it was <em>hot.</em></p><p>Sehun’s phone vibrated but he was probably having a wonderful dream right now. Baekhyun didn’t want to wake him up so he decided to pick up the phone on his behalf.</p><p>“Hi, who’s calling?”</p><p>It was still snowing heavily at night. Street lights were covered with snow, everywhere was painted in white. The city at midnight looked pallid, melancholic yet picturesque.</p><p>
  <em>Will the scene on the street remain the same as it used to be when the snow melt?</em>
</p><p>✧<br/>
26 January 2015</p><p>The two went out for a walk after lunch. A group of energetic kids were playing at the park, running here and there tracing one another, laughing aloud with their eyes turning into crescents. It was so good to be young and innocent.</p><p>“Sehunie, look at them. They look so cute jumping and running around.”</p><p>“Dear, in my eyes you are much cuter than those annoying little kids.”</p><p>“But.. don’t you like kids? They are lovely!” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows and asked.</p><p>“Umm, I actually don’t have much feeling about that.”</p><p>“I like you more.” Sehun put his hands on Baekhyun’s waist and said.<br/>
Baekhyun continued walking without further questions.</p><p>✧<br/>
12 March 2015</p><p>“Baby, it’s time to get up!”</p><p>“Noooooo~” Baekhyun was lying comfortably on bed, hugging Sehun tightly like a koala.</p><p>“What’s up? You are attaching yourself to me like a magnet!” Sehun chuckled.</p><p>“I’m cold.” Baekhyun pouted and looked at Sehun with his innocent puppy face. Sehun could never resist Baekhyun’s droopy eyes, he just tightened his hug.</p><p>His little puppy was extra clingy and was behaving so coquettishly recently.<br/>
Anyway, Sehun thought, <em>I like him this way.</em></p><p>✧<br/>
9 April 2015</p><p>“Sehun-ah, do you love me?” </p><p>“Baby, why are you asking me this all the time recently?”</p><p>“Of course I love you, I love you everyday, you know that don’t you?!” Sehun responded without even thinking.</p><p>Oh of course.<br/>
<em>I love you too, Sehun-ah.<br/>
Who else could I love other than you.</em></p><p>✧<br/>
6 May 2015</p><p>“My beloved, happy birthday!” Sehun pecked several kisses all around Baekhyun’s face.</p><p>“Sehunie, drink with me.” Baekhyun spoke with a shallow smile. He walked towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of red wine and filled two glasses.</p><p>“I thought you are not into alcohol?”</p><p>“Nah I don’t like it in particular, but I feel like drinking tonight.”</p><p>“It’s my birthday after all.” He was still speaking with the same shallow smile.</p><p>They both became tipsy after emptying two bottles of <em>Pinot Noir.</em> Baekhyun placed his arms around Sehun’s neck and kissed him seductively. The kiss, tasted like fine wine, lasted for a good long while.</p><p>“I love you.” Baekhyun whispered into Sehun’s ear. </p><p><em>“Let’s try something exhilarating.”</em> Baekhyun licked Sehun’s earlobe and led him into their bedroom.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Good evening everyone! So here is the 3rd chapter of the story. I guess it’s quite easy to guess what’s going on, right? (It was mentioned in the tags already anyway...) Next one is gonna be the last part. I know it is not a really interesting story, but I want to thank you for taking your time reading it :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sign 04.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>✧<br/>
<em>다 태워 버릴 불꽃이 피어날지 몰라<br/>
It might set off a firework that will burn it all down<br/>
니가 내게 던진 그 말 I know<br/>
The words you thoughtlessly said to me, I know<br/>
그 모든 건 Sign sign sign<br/>
It’s all a sign sign sign</em></p>
<p>✧<br/>
7 May 2015</p>
<p>It was still early in the morning. The sun was yet to rise. Baekhyun woke up with a fatigued body and a pair of spiritless eyes. He packed his stuffs one by one, accompanied by the absolute silence and chilliness of the room. Everything will soon be back to the beginning, when his world had not been intruded by someone named Oh Sehun, when this monotonous apartment had only one occupant, when his life was dull and boring and only consisted of endless work. </p>
<p>Memories of the past one and a half year were so cumbersome. They completely filled up all space in Baekhyun’s mind and left him no room to breath. It was suffocating. Yet, once he turned around leaving everything behind, he became empty and light as feather, as if nothing was bothering him, as if nothing devastating had happened at all. <em>People come, and people go.</em> Encounters and partings could be as simple as this, gently, lightly, without a trace. Years later, will you still remember the precious memory we built together and eventually ruined by ourselves?</p>
<p>Baekhyun looked around, his sight lingering around every corner of this place - the place he considered home for the past one and a half year, the place that he would soon bit farewell and would no longer belong to. This also included the handsome man sleeping peacefully on bed, who used to be his love, his shelter, his everything. He was still as handsome as the day they met in Okinawa. Baekhyun placed the most gentle kiss on Sehun’s lips. He struggled hard to hold back his tears because despite the thousands of kisses they had share before, it still broke his heart to accept the fact that this was gonna be the last time their lips touched.</p>
<p>
  <em>I leave all of my tenderness to you. When you wake up, I hope you will continue living, with my love and fondness, the life that we once dreamt about but unfortunately have no luck to realise it together.</em>
</p>
<p>After putting his ring, the apartment’s key and a hand-written letter down, Baekhyun gazed at Sehun the very last time, then he turned around and left the apartment.</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you. Goodbye.</em>
</p>
<p>✧<br/>
Sehun realised that the warm body sleeping next to him was gone. All his belongings were gone. He was panicking and had a really bad feeling about this.</p>
<p>
  <em>Baekhyun-ah. No. Please don’t.</em>
</p>
<p>The moment he saw the ring, the key and the letter on his nightstand, he knew that he had lost the most important thing in his life.</p>
<p>✧<br/>
<em>Sehun-ah,</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The sun has risen, the earth has rotated around once.<br/>
I told myself, this is gonna be the last time, for real.<br/>
The last embrace, the last kiss, the last indulgence, the last confession.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>너만 바랐던 마음<br/>
My heart that was only for you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I know your secret. For a week, a month, or perhaps even longer.<br/>
It doesn’t matter, really. I’ve known it long enough.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Last Christmas, your phone rang when you were asleep, an unknown number called.</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Daddy, Merry Christmas! I miss you soooo much! Mammy also misses you!” A child’s voice said cheerfully, at the same time his words were pushing me towards a bottomless abyss.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Sehun, we are back. Can we give ourselves another try? Come home please, our baby needs you.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A few minutes later, a message was sent by the same number.<br/>
Every single word hurt like hell. They cut through my throat, peeled my skin and burnt my body alive.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>전부 한 줌의 재로 변해가<br/>
Turns into nothing but a pile of ash</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I tried to pretend as if nothing happened, I tried to find excuses to defend you. I tried, I tried so hard, but I can’t.<br/>
I finally realise, my lover who sleeps besides me every night, is a married man, a man with a wife and a child.<br/>
I finally got to know, the love in your eyes, the warmth in your hug, the tenderness in your kisses, are not exclusively reserved for me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>날 돌이킬 수 없게 해<br/>
So you can’t bring me back</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun-ah, teach me how to accept the fact, that you have already made a lifelong vow to another person long before I’ve met you, that you were fooling me around with sugar-coated promises after I’ve fallen irrevocably for you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>흔적 없이 흩날린 네 기억들<br/>
I threw away all my memories of you</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You taught me a hard lesson this winter on what is meant by “Love is colder than Death”. From that day onwards, I was waiting all the time. I waited for you to open up and be honest with me. I waited for myself to lose my faith and give up on you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I lacked the courage to bring this up and to question you. I was long lost in your tenderness which I was still not ready to forego. Sometimes I comforted myself saying these are only imaginations and you won’t be so cruel to me. I started to suffer from Insomnia, I started to overthink, I started to have nightmares every night.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>You asked me why I held you so tight at night, I was worried that when I woke up the next day you will disappear forever.<br/>
You wondered why I became clingy and was seeking your attention all the time, I was scared that every hug or kiss we shared could be the last one. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My heart has withered and its warmth was lost, and your hand was the only rescue I could grab in order to sustain my life. I was like a terminal patient, silently counting down my life day by day, hour by hour, minute by minute. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>모두 끝이라는 증거 점점<br/>
And it’s all a sign that this is the end</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>One week ago, the bell rang. She was here with a little boy.<br/>
Little Sehunie looked exactly like you. I recognised him immediately.<br/>
She said nothing. She just looked at me with sorrowful and teary eyes.<br/>
I touched Little Sehunie’s head gently. Little Sehunie grabbed my hand and spoke with a smile brighter than sunshine -</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Wooow you smell as nice as my daddy!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Little boy, you like your daddy a lot, right?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p><em>“Right, I love him sooooo much!” He replied with another babyish laugh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>What a coincidence, I love him sooooo much, too.<br/>
How I wish I could reply Little Sehunie like this, yet I know I can’t. I have no rights to do so.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>엇갈린 우리 걷잡을 수도 없이 번진 불길<br/>
We went the wrong way, the fire spreading in a way we can’t stop</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I begged her to give me one week’s time, to allow myself to be capricious for one last time. One week later, I will leave you for good, and Little Sehunie will have his beloved daddy back. Just one more week.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I have only been your intimate lover for this short period of time, yet they have been your inseparable family members for years.<br/>
Lovers are temporary, while family is for life.<br/>
No matter how hard I tried, I failed to find a justification for myself to continue staying with you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>하나 둘 드러나는 너의 sign sign sign<br/>
One by one, showing your sign sign sign</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I love you a lot, like really, really a lot.<br/>
It breaks my heart to admit that I can’t love you like this anymore.<br/>
I am willing to believe that you love me too. I could feel it all along.<br/>
Yet, forgive me. I can’t. I really can’t do it.<br/>
I cannot turn a blind eye to the lies you have told and continue our sweet talks as usual.<br/>
I cannot go on with an indifferent heart knowing I have ruined a complete family.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>끝내 들킨 너의 lie lie lie<br/>
In the end, I found your lie lie lie</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I am gonna return the ring you gave me on my last birthday to you, because I will no longer be able to keep the heart-breaking promise to love you forever.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun-ah,<br/>
The sun has risen, the earth has rotated around once.<br/>
From now on, I will cease to exist in your world.<br/>
I wish you all the best to your future, even if I am not part of it anymore.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Please, go home. They are waiting for you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>✧<br/>
Byun Baekhyun completely disappeared from Oh Sehun’s world thereafter.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baekhyun-ah, tell me.<br/>
Where could my home be, if you are not around anymore?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>✧<br/>
Baekhyun visited Kome Island on his own after leaving Sehun.<br/>
<em>If the ocean could carry my sadness away...</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>If.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The ocean is no longer blue since you are gone.<br/>
The colour in front of me, is the colour of tears.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I no longer have a reason to look at the sea for the rest of my life.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>✧<br/>
6 May 2018</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Sehun stood on Kome Island alone. The sea was as blue as sapphires, like it used to be years ago. The shadow he casted on the beach seemed pathetically lonely, the one besides him had left permanently.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>Three lugubrious years had passed, Sehun sank into a deep thought while touching the pair of couple rings he wore on his neck.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Baekhyun, what should I do? My heart still aches every time I think about you. I really miss you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>✧<br/>
Baekhyun put the postcard inside a dusty box, intentionally ignoring the last two sentences written by Sehun.<br/>
Three lugubrious years had passed, everything had changed since then.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Your life has nothing to do with mine now... finally.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>✧<br/>
<em>Baekhyun-ah,</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Okinawa has changed a lot,<br/>
Just like the two of us.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Happy Birthday.<br/>
Are you... doing well?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><em>We divorced.<br/>
I miss you.</em></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun<br/>
6 May 2018</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>✧<br/>
<em>이별까지 모두 태워버릴지 몰라<br/>
Saying that you love me might<br/>
날 사랑한다는 그 말 oh no<br/>
Even burn down our break up, oh no<br/>
이쯤에서 bye bye bye<br/>
So now I’ll say bye bye bye</em></p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>It was too late.<br/>
It came long after Baekhyun decided he could no longer wait. </p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>“Dear, is something bothering you?” The one hugging Baekhyun from behind asked with a concerned expression.</p>
<p>“No, I’m fine.” Baekhyun replied calmly.</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sehun-ah,<br/>
Do you know?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I was once so in love with you until my heart was torn into pieces, lacerated and died.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was way too late.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooooo here it is, no surprises haha. A few years ago I was just trying to write something sad and it ended up like this. I did cry quite a bit when I wrote the original version. I tended to believe that Sehun has his own reason for doing stuffs like that, he does love Baekhyun and he is not a complete a**hole. Unfortunately it still hurt his beloved one especially when things are being discovered this way. I was once asked if I would write one more part to give them a happy ending, I considered back then but I honestly don’t think I would give him a second chance if I was Baekhyun. IF there is one more part that would probably be talking about both of them moving on without one another, so I finally decide to leave it like this. Sorry for the sad ending but sometimes you just have to accept the fact that life is not always happy and perfect. Have a nice week, and hope to see you in future. Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>